dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Reliquary
The Reliquary is the third stage of The Exaltia Tower. Rather than being a single challenge fight, The Reliquary is a test of attrition, comprising of multiple tower floors. The Reliquary also features several monsters with new effects. The stages of The Reliquary feature the following: *Trade-off: At the start of each floor, you are given a choice between two ways to augment the tower. They may either be beneficial or harmful, and may have a secondary trade-off. *Each floor is guarded by minion monsters with some effects. *Fight a miniboss. *Fight the boss of the stage. Bound gear golems Bound gear golems have a special effect on their first attack. Bound Impermanence (Fire) * Water: -100 * Ice: -100 * Fire: 200 # The golem blasts its target with magical flames, dealing 3 hits of Fire Magic Damage. #* Inflicts 'Burn' for 5 turns, a 100% Fire DoT. # The golem blasts its target with a magical eruption, dealing 4 hits of Fire Magic Damage. Bound Foundation (Nature) * Wind: -50 * Nature: 200 * Stone: 200 # The golem wraps its target with magical roots, dealing 2 hits of Nature Magic Damage. #* Inflicts 'Entangled', a 2-turn stun. # The golem induces a seismic erution, dealing 4 hits of Nature Magic Damage. Bound Inspiration (Light) * Darkness: -50 * Light: 200 # The golem blasts its target with a blinding flash, dealing 1 hits of Light Magic Damage. #* Inflicts 'Blind' for 1 turn. #** Bonus to Hit -100. # The golem drops light particles at its target, dealing 6 hits of Light Magic Damage. Bound Fate (Darkness) * Light: -50 * Darkness: 200 # The golem enchants itself with magic. #* "The construct tries to change its fate. (Effects cleansed, defeat resistant.)" #* Removes all status effects. #* Applies 'Fate Breaker' for 3 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +50. #** While 'Fate Breaker' is active, normal damage will never take deal more than current HP/2 -1. #** After 3 turns: "The construct's fate is returned to normal." # The golem blasts its target with dark energy, dealing 3 hits of Darkness Magic Damage. Bound Engineering (Wind) * Stone: -50 * Wind: 200 # The golem blasts its target with a tornado, dealing 4 hits of Wind Magic Damage. #* Inflicts 'Dizzy' for 1 turn. #** Crit -200. # The golem blasts its target with a magical wind, dealing 5 hits of Wind Magic Damage. Bound Flux (Ice) * Energy: -30 * Fire: -50 * Ice: 200 * Water: 25 # The golem blasts its target with ice shards, dealing 3 hits of Ice Magic Damage. #* Inflicts 'Pierced Armor' for 1 turn. #** Melee/Pierce/Magic -100. # The golem blasts its target with an icy burst, dealing 3 hits of Ice Magic Damage. Bound Innovation (Energy) * Water: -50 * Ice: -50 * Energy: 200 # The golem charges itself with energy. #* Applies 'Charged' for 3 turns. #** Boost +50%. #** Crit +100. # The golem blasts its target with electric discharge, dealing 5 hits of Energy Magic Damage. Bound Ideation (Water) * Energy: -50 * Fire: -50 * Ice: 25 * Water: 200 # The golem blasts its target with magical water, dealing 5 hits of Water Magic Damage. #* Inflicts 'Slowed' for 2 turns. #** Boost -50%. # The golem blasts its target with magical water, dealing 4 hits of Water Magic Damage. Bound Terror (miniboss) A defensive monster that absorbs mana to resist damage. The Warden (boss) An aggressive monster that becomes increasingly difficult to defeat as the fight progresses. Category:Quest